Alone Together
by CompletelyCreativeUsername
Summary: The Doctor is alone once again, having lost Clara in a tragic impossibility. He can't take much more of his loneliness, but he's nevr going to get close with another Clara again. But what can he do when Clara knocks right on his door and tumbles into his life once more – but this time just as lonely as him? Whouffle, Based on Alone Together by Fall Out Boy.


Let's Be Alone Together

**A/N: Hello! CCU with another song based one shot, this time on the song _Alone Together _by Fall Out Boy. Amazing song and amazing band, you should definitely go have a listen if you haven't already! This is another Whouffle story, so I hope you guys like it!**

The Doctor was sitting alone in the TARDIS, letting her be the pilot for once. He didn't care where he went. He collide with an ice star for all he cared. But he didn't. He didn't care at all.

He'd lost her again.

She'd jumped into that timeline, that damned timeline of his, and he didn't get her out in time. She was too wounded.

'I've been running, Doctor. Just like you,' she had said. 'It's like a race, you see… I always have to catch up to you in time to make sure you that finish line. There hundreds of myself running, Doctor. But I'm never quite fast enough to care about _myself _crossing that line. I just worry about you, Doctor. To make sure you catch that line just in time, to start another race.' She had smiled weakly at him as she said that.

'So you keep on running, you clever boy. And you remember me, you got that? _Remember me._'_  
_

And she was gone. Her last breath, breaking the Doctor with it.

Now he sat alone, silently weeping. His Clara was gone. Sure, he's see her numerous times more. But it was never going to be _his _Clara. _His _impossible girl. He sat in silence, thinking about just that. Well, until that silence was shattered apart by a knock on the TARDIS door.

His head shot up. That was _not _supposed to happen. He was flying through space at a virtually uncatchable speed. He had _not _landed.

The knock rang again.

By now the Doctor was on his feet, slowly, precariously skulking towards the door. More knocks on the door, this time more urgent.

Finally, the door was flung open, and in tumbled Clara.

Wait.

_Clara?_

The Doctor looked in awe at the small body on the ground, groaning from the fall.

Now _this _was **_impossible._**

Of all the times Clara had crossed paths with the Doctor, it had always been a regeneration or two. The Doctor saw her last a few hours ago. And whenever they had crossed paths, it had surely _never _been like this.

The girl had gotten up, but she was looking troubled, wounded, _hurt. _The Doctor, on the other hand, was frozen in place.

'Wha… _Clara?'_

She looked at him.

'What… are you doing here?'

Before she could even open her mouth to respond, Clara was pulled into a tight hug by a Doctor with tears streaming down his face.

'Oh my god… Clara, oh my god…' He whispered, 'I'll never let you out of my sight again, or Clara… I'm so sorry.' He pulled away, and only then did he notice the look of worry on her face.

'Clara? What's wrong?' She started shaking her head.

'I don't know…' She looked at him, 'but it feels like this shouldn't be happening… Like this was never planned.'

'Oh Clara,' he hugged her again. 'Nothing is ever planned. What happened?'

'I don't know,' she shook her head, 'I don't know where I'm going… But I don't think I'm turning back, either.' She turned her eyes to him again.

'Back where?'

'I don't know that either… I just don't want to see it again. To be there again...'

The look that cam across her face then would have shattered the Doctor, if he wasn't broken already. But, he supposed, it was better for everyone else, his state. They always love it more when it's broken, and the Doctor fit into the category of 'it.'

'Well, Clara, then you won't,' he said softly. 'Where, or when, do you want to go? You could go anywhere. Anywhere but where you were.' She shrugged.

'Look, I don't know where you're going this time, Doctor. I _do _know who you are, though. What I'm meant to do. I always know. But I'm always forgotten.' The Doctor froze. 'I'm always left behind, always forgotten. It's never been different, save once. That was only because I didn't know where you were going, I never knew. That was the one time the Doctor didn't forget. And the Doctor always forgets.

_But this time_… This time I don't know where you're going. Just like last time. And although you probably don't want to travel with just another me, I'll ask you this once; do you have room for one more?' He blinked.

'This wasn't planned, this encounter. This, it's absolutely impossible. Every part of it, everything…'

'But that's what I am, Doctor. I'm _impossible. _

I always have a purpose for you, Doctor, every time I meet you. This meeting doesn't feel right, though. You aren't in danger, you don't have to make any sort of live saving run for it. You're safe. But you're lonely, you're so alone. Maybe that's what I'm supposed to save you from this time, Doctor. Your own loneliness.

You don't have to be alone this time, Doctor. You can bring another troubled, lonely soul along.' She took his hand, 'for company.' He smiled a bit, and embraced Clara.

'Yes, Clara… Brilliant.' He suddenly took her and kissed her, right then and there. And suddenly, his reluctance to take on another impossible girl, his stubbornness about refusing someone who 'wasn't his Clara' disappeared. Signals shook through his old body, and he realized. This was _his _Clara that he was holding right then. His impossible girl had returned.

'Clara?'

'Yes?'

'Let's be Alone Together.'

**_Finish_**

**Ahh, tired tired tired, I hope I did well! **

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
